Jimmy
, Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission |Family = Spike (cousin) |Voiced = Veronica Taylor (AE2), Annie Mumolo (Cartoon Series)|Likes = Being with his pet monkey Pipotchi|Dislikes = Losing contact with Pipotchi}} Jimmy, known in Japan and Europe as Hikaru ( ), is Spike's younger cousin and the protagonist of Ape Escape 2. Jimmy accidentally started off the events of Ape Escape 2 by mistakenly transporting a number of Monkey Helmets to Monkey Park, provoking Natalie to make him sort things out. Like Spike, he is kind, brave, persistent, and simple-minded. He has a small, flying pet monkey friend named Pipotchi. Appearance In Ape Escape 2, Jimmy wears an orange, sleeveless vest with a yellow star on left side of the vest while wearing a red shirt with white stripes across his sleeves. He wears blue jeans and wears red shoes. In Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission, he doesn't wear his orange vest, and just wears his red shirt. Personality Jimmy is friendly and thoughtful and likes helping out around the Professor's lab. He is slightly clumsy and stupid, which is shown by occasionally tripping (only to be picked up by Pipotchi) and the band-aid he always wears on his nose. Like his cousin, Spike, he is also prone to accidents, such as inadvertently sending a shipment of Pipo helmets to the monkey park (causing the monkeys to regain their intelligence and evil intentions and single-handedly sparking the events of the game) and crashing vehicles. Jimmy seems to lack the competitiveness and attitude of his cousin, but still possesses an immense tenacity and willingness to get things done. Jimmy is somewhat more emotional than Spike, and, although still possessing a willingness to fight in order to win, seems to prefer trying to settle things without fighting when possible, such as when he tried talking Specter out of his evil plans instead of outright attacking him ("Why don't you try doing something good for a change?"). He also seems to have both a fondness for and a way with animals and is rarely seen without the companionship of his baby monkey Pipotchi. When Jimmy left Pipotchi in the care of Natalie and the Professor (in order to continue his adventure without endangering him), Pipotchi soon fled the safety and comfort of the lab to return to being with Jimmy. During Ape Escape 2, Pipotchi gets kidnapped by Red Monkey. Luckily, after Jimmy defeats Red Monkey he manages to get Pipotchi back. Biography Jimmy Visits The Lab Sometime after Ape Escape 2001, Spike leaves the lab, and has Jimmy take over in his absence. Ape Escape 2 The Professor had left for a vacation leaving his granddaughter, Natalie and Jimmy, to watch over the laboratory. The Professor has left them with one task: deliver a load of monkey pants to the monkeys in Monkey Park. Jimmy accidentally sends not only the monkey pants, but some Pipo Helmets as well, wrecking the laboratory in the process. Specter gets a hold of one, and yet again makes an army of monkeys bent on ruling the world. Under Natalie's orders, Jimmy aims to capture all the monkeys and stop Specter (due to the mess-up from earlier). However, Specter has supplied five monkeys, the Freaky Monkey Five, with Vita-Z Bananas, making them stronger and more intelligent than the average monkeys. Jimmy manages to capture all of the Freaky Monkey Five, except Yellow Monkey. Before his fight with White Monkey, Pipotchi, a baby monkey accompanying Jimmy, has been kidnapped, in order to transfer the data in his Monkey Helmet (a re-engineered model which makes Pipotchi friendly) into a device called the Lethargy Laser. Rescuing Pipotchi, Jimmy makes his way through a monkey controlled military base, and confronts Specter, who is waiting for him with a redesigned version of his battle cruiser from the first game. Before the two can battle, Yellow Monkey, now a giant monster thanks to an overdose of Vita-Z bananas attacks the facility. Specter flees, and Jimmy manages to downsize and capture Yellow. Jimmy, the Professor and Natalie then discover the purpose of the Lethargy Laser. By firing it at the globe, all humans worldwide will lose the will to fight back, making it easier for Specter and the monkeys to take over the world. Jimmy confronts Specter at his moonbase, who attacks him with a giant robot. Once defeated, Specter attempts to fire the laser, but Jimmy states that humans will never give up, and captures him. Jimmy and Pipotchi then flee the exploding moonbase. Shortly afterwards, Specter escapes and goes into hiding. Jimmy then proceeds to capture all the remaining monkeys before the Professor discovers Specter's hiding place. Jimmy warps there, encountering Specter, and the two of them battle again. Specter loses and is once again captured. Jimmy returns back to earth, and accidentally crashes a spaceship into the lab. Ape Escape 3 Jimmy has a minor role in Ape Escape 3. He, along with Spike and the Professor only appears in the intro under hypnosis by Specter's hypnotic television. He is also seen in the normal credits with Spike smashing a Specter statue. A Monkey resembling Jimmy appears as a secret Monkey by entering a password code on the character entry on the title screen. Mesal Gear Solid In the mini-game Mesal Gear Solid, the Professor mentions that Jimmy, along with Spike, Kei and Yumi, are at a summer camp, which prevented them to stop Mesal Gear. Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Jimmy is one of the characters that were captured by Specter when Spike and Natalie were shrunken down. He is kept as a prisoner of Red Monkey. Other Appearances Ape Escape (Cartoon) Jimmy is the main protagonist of the Ape Escape Cartoon Series. Gallery See Jimmy/Gallery. Trivia * It was stated in a page of PlayStation Magazine that his dream was to become a true hero. * Jimmy is the only protagonist that doesn't appear in Saru Get You ~On Air~. * In the U.S. dub of Ape Escape 2, he is voiced by Veronica Taylor, who also voiced Ash Ketchum in the 4Kids dub of the Pokémon series. * Jimmy was planned to be playable in Ape Escape 3, as his vest 1-Up icon can be found in the game's files. Category:Characters Category:Ape Escape 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Ape Escape 3 Characters Category:Ape Escape 2 Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Category:Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Characters